


El deber de una sirvienta

by Liar96



Series: Viñetas Funtom [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liar96/pseuds/Liar96
Summary: Inspirado en un post que vi alguna vez en Tumblr, si vuelvo a encontrarlo dejaré el link por aquí.





	El deber de una sirvienta

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en un post que vi alguna vez en Tumblr, si vuelvo a encontrarlo dejaré el link por aquí.

Petter y Wendy eran adultos atrapados en los pequeños cuerpos de un infante, eran maliciosos y servían a sus los sucios y perversos intereses del señor Kelvin. Habían ayudado a que muchos niños no volvieran a ver la luz del sol y no se arrepentían de ello.

 

Sin embargo, Maylene no sabía ninguna de esas cosas cuando una de sus balas, certera y mortal le había atravesado de lado a lado la cabeza a la que parecía ser una niña no muy mayor que su joven amo. 

No perdió mucho tiempo observándola ni mirándola hacer aquellas graciosas y ágiles piruetas en el aire. En cuanto la tuvo en la mira había apretado el gatillo.  
Trató de no pensar mucho en el asunto. Esa fue una de las cosas que le enseñaron cuando la convirtieron en asesina, a no escribir sus epitafios, a no tratar de imaginarse quiénes eran, cómo llegaron allí, frente al cañón de su arma, eran objetivos y nada más.  
Pero a veces lo hacía ¿quién no lo hace, verdad? ¿Quién es capaz de mirar el cuerpo inerte de un extraño al que acaba de matar sin preguntárselo? 

Es como leer la última página de un libro …  
La imaginación comienza a funcionar por sí sola. Pero ahí es cuando uno se distrae,  
se descuida, baja la guardia, y entonces le toca a alguien más preguntarse qué pasó con uno. Trató de sacarla de su mente. En lugar de eso, comenzó a preguntarse cuántos más podía haber en la mansión, cuántos más buscaban perturbar la paz nocturna de la casa y cuántos disparos más serían necesarios para acabar con ellos. 

Después de todo, entregar una mansión limpia es el deber de la sirvienta de la casa Phantomhive.


End file.
